A wireless local area network (WLAN) may facilitate wireless communications between wireless communication devices. A received wireless communication signal may suffer DC impairment. DC impairment can cause errors in receipt of data packets of the signal and reduce data throughput on the wireless communications channel. When communicating, for example, at relatively high Signal-to-Noise-Ratio (SNR) levels, mitigation of a DC component of a received signal at a relatively high accuracy level may be required for acceptable data throughput. The DC impairment may vary based on various parameters, e.g., gain, temperature, and the like.
One method of mitigating the DC component may include using a notch filter. For example, a High Pass Filter (HPF) may be utilized. However, the HPF may also affect other spectral components of the signal, e.g., by reducing a gain of certain spectral components. For example, applying the HPF to a Short Training Field (STF) of a preamble of a wireless communication packet may result in degradation of a Channel Estimation (CE) field of the preamble.